Hidden Secret
by Ash Kinsa
Summary: Jon never finds out that Alan(na) is a girl. These are their adventures together. Starts in Alanna: The First Adventure. Chapter Six is finally up, but it's REALLY short. More to come, I promise.
1. Still Incognito

This is my first serious fic!  Disclaimer: I don't own it.  Tamora Pierce does, and I ain't mak'in no muh-la. 

*= Faithful talking

_italics= thoughts_

Hidden Secrets 

            "That was a close one!" exclaimed Alan(na) of Trebond.  

"Yeah.  I'm sure thankful we came out of there alive!" said her friend the Crowned Prince Jonathan of Conté.

            They had just beaten the Ysalimari, and they came to rest at an oasis.

            "Alan?"

            "Yes?"

            "That Ysalimari you killed- Ysandra? Anyway, before you killed her, she said that you had a secret."  Silence.

            "Well?  Are you going to tell me or not?"

            "There was no secret." she snapped.  Jon really didn't believe her, but he let it go anyway.  Alan was tired, and Jon wasn't in the mood to argue.  He knew he was lying, but Alan had a temper that would make Mithros beg for mercy to whomever the gods prayed to.

            "Alan?  Would you be my squire?"

            Alanna thought it over.  _Would he find out?  If he did, would he keep my secret?  Would he tell Roger?  Would he exile me?  Put on trial? Execute me?!?!?!?!?_

            Jon misunderstood the emotions that crossed her face.

            "It's not that hard.  I mean, I know you don't like social events, but you'll also be able to get great experience in combat, though you would too with Gary or Raoul-"

            Alanna cut him off with a laugh. 

            "I'm not worried about that.  It's just that," She exhaled deeply.  _This isn't going to be easy.  Jon and the rest of the court adore him.  Boy, will I be in trouble if I screw this one up._

            "Jon, have you ever wondered that Roger might, well wanna kill you?  I mean, he seems all nice on the outside, but sometimes it's like he's keeping some dark secret on the inside.  I also think he might be jealous of my gift, and you're so close to him-" 

            All during this shpeel, Jon had begun to fume inside.  _How dare he!  Roger, want to kill him?  ME?  Impossible!_

_            "Alan!" he was abruptly cut off.  Alan stopped in mid sentence, looking somewhat surprised.  _

            "I did not ask your opinion on my cousin.  I asked if you would be my squire." Jon said, rather icily.

            There was silence again.

            "Your Highness, I would be honored to be your squire."


	2. Surprises from George

Wow! I got TWO reviews! YAY! Thank you! 

Anyhow.  I'll try to update as much as possible.  Oh, yeah.  I made a mistake on the first chapter.  While I was in TP La-la Land, part of my brain was stuck in the Star Wars Universe.  I put "Ysalimari" instead of "Ysandir".  "What's a 'Ysalimari'?" you may ask?  It's a lizard that blocks the force, so people like the Jedi and the Sith can't use their powers.  Also, I don't know the one who probed Alanna's mind (see? Several hours later, and I'm still partially stuck in the SW Universe!).  

Chapter 2-

            Alan(na) of Trebond and Prince Jonathan walked through the lively atmosphere of The Dancing Dove.  There was laughter and merriment at every table.  At the bar there were some thieves that were drunk as skunks, and others who were sober and flirting mercilessly with naïve flower girls.  At the end of the room, there on his throne sat the King of Thieves, George Cooper.

            "Jonny! Alan!"

            "Hey George!" Jon replied.  Alan had been very quiet ever since they had gotten back from Persopolis two weeks ago.  Jon thought a trip to the Dancing Dove would improve Alan's spirit before he became his squire.

            "Why so down in the mouth, Alan?  Girl trouble?" George winked when Jon left to go to the bar.  He had meant that as a teasing gesture, but the answer he got was completely serious.

            "Actually, yes."

            "You wanna talk about it up stairs?"

"That would be great."  They told Jon that they would be upstairs discussing a private issue, and naturally, Jon had objected.  He thought that since he and Alan would be working in such close quarters for the next four years, they shouldn't have secrets.  George quickly explained that it had to do with family matters.  Then Jon let them go.

After George closed the door to his room, he asked "Well lass, what's on your mind?"

Alanna sighed.  "Jon asked me to be his squire."

"So?"

"SO?!?! What if he finds out?  Like Jon said, we will be in close quarters, and it's hard enough to keep my disguise up with people that only see me from a distance.  And if he does find out, there's so many things that could happen!  He could banish me, throw me in jail, execute me-"

"Wait a second lass.  'Less I've been liv'in in a cave on the moon with my eyes closed and fingers in my ears, I'd say that Jon cares a lot about you.  Remember that idiot Ralon of Malven?  He didn't even let 'em breath on you.  Also, think of Roger.  You have to protect him from his smile'in cousin."

Alanna sat there for a while, letting the words sink in.  "You're right.  He needs my protection and Jon's my friend.  I won't let him down, so I hope he doesn't let me down."

            "That's the spirit."  There was a sound under the bed that made Alanna jump.

            "What was that?!?!?!"

            "Oh, I forgot.  I meant to give this to you."  George knelt down and picked up a black cat with violet eyes, identical to Alanna's.  Then he reached into a pocket and pulled out an ember stone necklace. (A/N- Is that what it was?  I checked the books out of the library, so I don't have a copy of any of the books except Page.)

            "A lady with emerald eyes gave these two to me 'an told me to give 'em to you.  Don't know how she knew you, but she said that would need them."

            Alanna put the necklace over her head and took the cat from George.  She delicately stroked the cat's ears.  The cat purred in delight.

            "What shall I call you?" she murmured.

            *You decide.  You're the master.*  

            "What?  Did you talk?"

            "You heard 'er too?  Interesting cat, that she is." George said, more to himself than anyone else.

            "I'll call you 'Faithful'."

            "Faithful.  I like it."

            "I better get going now.  Thanks George."

            "Anytime.  Oh, and lass one more thing."  George took her in his arms and kissed her.  Alanna was surprised, but more surprised in the fact that she was enjoying it and was kissing back.

            "I have to be going." She wore a goofy grin the rest of the day.


	3. Surprises from Faithful and Starting Squ...

A/N- Woo-hoo! I got FIVE REVIEWS!!!!  Hurray for the Red, White and Blue!  I have no clue why I said that, but I'm in an extremely excellent mood this morning. 

            As you noted last chapter, it became a A/G fic.  And Faithful entered the picture.  Also, I have a question for you peeps.  Do ya'll want me to be more descriptive or a bit vaguer?  Tell me when you review.  *Tries to use the old Jedi Mind Trick, but fails horribly.*  Darn!  It worked for Luke and Obi-wan!  Why can't it work for me?  Anyway, please review.

*= Faithful talking

_italics= thoughts_

Chapter 3-

            Alanna woke up the next day in her room, still with the goofy grin on her face.  That was until she tried to open her mouth to yawn.  When she tried, she found that there was black car hair all over her mouth.  

            "Wha- the-?"

            *Oh, sorry about that.  But you really shouldn't sleep with your mouth open like that.*

            "YOU CAN TALK!?!?!?!?"

            *Don't you remember yesterday?*

            "I remember that George…never mind.  Not exactly.  So, who was it that wanted me to have you?"

            *The Great Mother Goddess.* 

            "WHAT!?!?!?!?" (A/N- Can you tell that I like to do "?!?!?!?!"?)

            *The Great Mother Goddess.  You know, the one that rules over all the-*

            "I know who she is," Alanna snapped, "but what does she want with me?"

            *Because, you need all the help you can get.  I was sent to be your advisor.*

            _Advisor?__ This might be a good thing.  I need all the advise I can get.  She chuckled inwardly.  __'Specially with MY temper..._

            "Ok Faithful.  I think that's an exceptional answer.  Now, would you mind getting off my leg?"

            "Do you, Alan of Trebond, promise to serve me through thick and thin, war and peace, and in sickness or in health?"            "Yes, Your Highness."

            "Rise."

            Jon shook Alan's hand firmly. 

            "By the power of the Royal House of Conté, you are now my body squire."  (No clue how the formal stuff is.  Sounded like a wedding, didn't it?)

            "Well, why don't we go to the Dancing Dove to celebrate?"

            Alan(na) had been in terrific mood ever since they gone to the Dancing Dove.  When he suggested they go now, Alan was so excited, he was practically bouncing off the walls.

            "Why don't you get Raoul and Gary?  I'll go ahead and tell George we're coming." suggested a very excited Alan.

            "Good idea.  I'll meet you there."

            Ok, that was a very short chapter but I have a small case of writer's block.  I'll post some more later today.  May the Reviews come from you.


	4. The Rogue Disapearing Act

A/N- Last I checked it showed 8 reviews on the counter, but only 7 on the review page!  Oh well. I trust you will review… right?

*Faithful Talking*

_thoughts_

Chapter 4-

Alanna rode as fast as she could to the Dancing Dove.  Even though it had been three days ago, the after effect of the kiss hadn't worn off.  She didn't really care if George would kiss her again- just being in his company would be enough.  

When she did arrive, the place wasn't crowded.  In fact, no one was there at all.  It was still awhile till sundown.  

She noticed that George wasn't in sight when she entered.  _He's probably out stealing.  Or maybe he's in his room…_

"Hey, Solom!" Alanna yelled when she reached the bar.  No answer.

"Solom?"  

There was some noise coming from the back of the inn. "Mff! Mvr Mur!" 

Alanna raced back toward the kitchen.  There on a chair was Solom bound and gagged.

Alanna quickly untied him.

"What happened?"

"The Eugors.  They came in and took all the Rogues hostage.  They left me because I'm technically not a Rogue."

"Who are the 'Eugors'?"

"They're former Rogues who think that George is cheating them out."  _Eugors__?__  How did they- wait!  That's 'rogue' spelled backwards.  I wonder if George…_

"Did they take George?"

"Yes."

"What happened here?" came Gary's voice from the doorway.  With him were Jon, Raoul and Faithful.  Faithful took a perch on Alanna's shoulder.

"Some anti-Rogues took everyone hostage.  Including George."

"Solom, where did they take them?" asked Jon.

"They spoke of a place called 'Tesarhon'."

"The Tesarhon Forest?" Raoul asked.

"I'd never 'eard of it before."

"We have to help them!" pleaded Alanna.

"No kidding Alan?" Gary said.

"Shut up Gary.  This isn't the time to joke.  The Tesarhon Forest is about a day's journey east of here in Lindihod.  Gary, tell your father that we have to go visit some friends in the Lindihod.  Raoul you get your stuff and Alan, you go get ours.  I'll go tell my father we're visiting friends too.  Let's go!"

Like that?  Fun, huh?  My favorite chapter so far.  May the Reviews come from you.


	5. Dreams of the Future

A/N-I'm a sucker for reviews.  I can't help it.  When one of says, "Please continue!" it's like my dog's begging for a scrap of dinner. (Actually, all of my dogs are like that.  They excel at the sad puppy dog face.)  Please review!

*Faithful talking*

_thoughts_

Chapter 5-

            The group left for Tesarhon just moments after the sun reached the hills.  Alan(na) was constantly having to keep her adrenaline from rising.  _Was George okay?  What had they done to him?  Did they hurt him?  Had they killed him?_

Her last thought made her uneasy.

            Faithful seemed to notice her uneasiness.

            *He's fine.  You're not the only one who can fight, right?  And even though this is a 'rebellion', there's bound to be someone who has sympathy for him.* Though she didn't quite believe her, she was bit reassured by the cat's…words?  Gibberish?  Mindspeakings?

             Raoul, Gary and Jon were softly speaking to each other behind her. 

            "Alan seems really worried." Raoul said.

            "George is the older brother he never had." Gary pointed out softly.

            "I think there's something else…" Jon said distantly.

            "What do you mean?"  Raoul and Gary inquired.

"It's like Alan has some sort of a secret… a big secret…one that he's not even telling me."

"How do you know?" Gary asked.

"When we went to the Dancing Dove the day before he became my squire, he and George went up to his room alone." 

"So?"

"They wouldn't let me come."

"Jon, you have to let some people have their privacy.  Just because you're the prince doesn't mean you have the right to be in everyone's business." Raoul pointed out.

"But Alan's my squire."  Silence.

"You gotta point there." Gary agreed.

They rode on in silence for about an hour till they reached an inn.  They didn't stop; they just got supplies and left.  

The rest of the night they rode together and planned how they would plan things.  Jon (of course) was in charge.  Gary would stay to scout and take care of the supplies and horses.  Raoul and Jon would be hiding close by, but it would be Alan(na) who would have the hardest job.  She would go in and disguise herself as a boy who wanted to join the Eugors.  She would divert attention from Raoul and Jon and give the go ahead signal.  They would get Gary and then they would have figured out how to release them.

They had to stop to set up camp in the forest.  They ate around a tiny campfire and exchanged jokes and stories while eating some dried venison.  For the first time since they left, they were actually enjoying themselves.  They quickly set their bedrolls off and drifted to sleep.

Alanna's nightmare:

            She was stuck in a clear room.  There was no roof in sight.  The outside world was blurred and she couldn't tell where it was.  Then she heard a familiar voice- one that had been the joy off her dreams and life for the past few days.

            "I did what I had to do!  You can't survive any other way!"

            "That's not a good enough reason!"  This voice was also familiar.  It brushed in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite place it.  It was one she recalled that she had despised while she had known him.

            There were cries of agony.  Alanna couldn't bear to hear George in pain.  She started to sob.

            Then she woke up.

            Jon's really weird dream

            He was at a ball.  He had been flirting with Delia of Eldorne when a girl caught his eye.

            She had black hair done up elegantly.  Her dress fit perfectly and there was something about her that was eerily familiar.  She turned her head and smiled.  She had violet eyes.  He was going to ask for a dance, but she walked out into the parapet.

            He followed the girl out.  

            "May I have this dance?" he asked.

            "I would be delighted."  The voice rung a bell, but in his dream state, he couldn't tell.

            The dance started out normal enough , until they started to rise.  He didn't realize it much, though.  He was more entranced by the girl he was twirling.

            As the dance came to an end, he leaned in and kissed her.  The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, until the girl broke apart.  When she did, the black hair came off to reveal the short red crop of Alan of Trebond.

            "ALAN?!?!?"

Then he woke up.

This isn't necessarily going to be an A/J fic.  I just put that because I wanted to add a bit of flavor to my recipe of characters and plots.  99.9% chance that this will be an A/G fic, through and through.  Teenage boys DO have those kinds of fantasies, ya know? 

Nova Puppy Girl- That chapter was 702 words long.  I think it's the longest chapter so far.  I personally like the dreamy effect, and I hoped you like the chapter.

May the reviews come from you.


	6. Contemplating

A/N- Aruhg!  AOL won't let me read my reviews!  Death to AOL!  Anyway.  Sorry to you A/Gers about that last chapter.  This is still A/G and always will be A/G.  Like I said, teenage boys have weird fantasies.   

*Faithful*

_thoughts_

Chapter 6-

            Gary was quite alarmed when he woke up around sunrise.  Alan was sobbing in his sleep and Jon had just said "Alan!" in his sleep and was now waking up.  It was actually quite funny watching the two.  Raoul was also watching the two.

            "I think the Sandman granted us a better nights rest, eh Jon?" Gary said.

            "That had to be the WEIRDEST dream I have ever had!" Jon proclaimed.

            "Well Your Highness, I would have to agree.  Since when do you say a form of 'weird'?"

            "I'm serious!  In, Alan was a girl!"

            "Wha- I heard my name." a sleepy Alan(na) inquired. 

            Raoul snickered.  "Jon dreamt that you were a girl."

            "Did you dance with Alan at the ball?"  Gary asked mockingly.

            "Actually I did."

            "You dreamt I was a girl???" Alan(na) said disbelievingly.

            "Yes, I did.  I don't want to talk about it anymore.  Alan, you were sobbing in your sleep.  What happened?"

            "I…I'm not so sure."

            "Well Raoul, I don't think I had a dream last night.  Did you?"

            "Not a one."

            "Enough with the dreams.  I'm hungry." Jon announced, thus ending the dream conversation.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N-I don't want to go into the boring details of breakfast and getting stuff set up, so I'm just going to cut to Alanna disguising herself to become a Eugor.  She wears a brown wig and changes her eyes to brown.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

            Alanna went up the camp on foot.  It was small and hidden- and magicked.  It wasn't very powerful magic, but magic all the same.  She went up a man who looked like a guard.  She went up to him.  He noticed her and drew a knife.

            "I don't mean any harm," she said, "I'd like to join your band and take revenge on the Rogue."  The man seemed to believe her and he beckoned for her to come.

            "Come.  I'll take ye to Claw."

            OK, so that was short-ok very short.  I'll try to do better next time, but I was afraid that people would attack me with Bowie knives if I didn't post soon.  I'm sorry it took so long, but I started this when I was sick and I had a lot of time.  Now I don't have as much and I'm co-authoring a fic with SUGARandSPICE, so updates might take a while.  Sorry.


	7. Answering and Thanking all my Wonderful ...

Answering your questions and thanking-  
  
M'cha- I checked the SOTL quartet from the library last year, so there are little things that I don't remember. (i.e. Faithful being male, yada yada yada.) Thank you for pointing that out. I did mean "shpeel". I do have spell check. "Shpeel" is not in the dictionary, but the definition is roughly "rambling on or listing things that don't exactly need to be said." The thing with the Ysalimari was an accident that was caused by my obsession with the Star Wars Universe. Can't get enough of it! Also, a Bowie knife is a long knife that was invented by James Bowie, a guy who defended the Alamo from Santa Ana's Mexican forces. (I'm from Texas. I also happen to live about 25 minutes away from the Alamo on a good day of traffic.)  
  
Nova Puppy Girl- I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I'll make the next one longer!!!!!  
  
Someone and all the other A/Jers out there- EEK! You've put me in a predicament. If I have time, I'll make a A/J version where his dream somehow comes true.  
  
Umm…no other comments from the peanut gallery. Hooray for May 16th and 28th!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
